7 Months
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: It's Amy's turn to go undercover and Jake has a hard time dealing with it. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think about the story. Enjoy!


"Amy are you crazy? This undercover operation is even more dangerous than mines!" Jake said nervously pacing about his apartment in front of Amy who was sitting on his couch. She had just told him that she is wanted for one of the most dangerous undercover missions that the precinct has been given. She wanted to take to do it but she also wanted Jake to have a say since they have been together for over a year now and she knew that this was great and it was serious and that it was heading somewhere.

"Jake this is such a good opportunity for me and you know that. You've been undercover and you know how great it is." Amy said trying to calm Jake down a bit with her soothing tone.

"Yes but Amy my mission was nowhere near as dangerous as this one and you know that." He said finally calming down a bit as he sat down beside her. He put her hand on his thigh.

"Jake I want to do this and I wanted you to have a say because I thought you'd be more positive about this but I've made my mind up. I'm going to tell Holt tomorrow that I'm up for it."

"Amy you could die in this mission and we won't see each other for a year! You can't just leave like that when we've finally got together!" he said realising how hard that would be for him and how much he'd worry about her and how much he would miss her.

"Oh so it's OK for you to tell me you have feeling for me and then leave but it's not OK for me?" Jake didn't know what to say, he only looked at her because she was right.

"And it won't necessarily take that long"

"I think we both know that's a lie." Jake said as he got up and went into his bedroom.

"Jake!" As she shouted his name his bedroom door slammed. She fell back onto the couch and out her head in her hands. She could feel tears building up in her eyes and that she wouldn't be able to hold them back. She was right she started crying and as soon as Jake heard that he went to comfort her. He sat down on the couch and lightly pulled her towards him. He kissed her forehead and comforted her as much as he could. No matter how angry he was at Amy he would never just leave her hurt like that.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted but I wouldn't be able to live without you for a year knowing that you were in danger every single second of the day." He lightly whispered into her ear. For the rest of the night they just sat in each other's arms trying to embrace each touch because they both knew that Amy wouldn't change her mind about the mission.

10 DAYS LATER

The whole squad stood outside the precinct to say their goodbyes and good lucks to Amy. She was already in tears and she hadn't even got to say bye to Jake yet. The squad decided to give Jake and Amy some privacy and so they went back inside. Jake walked over to Amy and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I love you. Stay safe so that you can come back to me please. You're not allowed to die, you hear me?" Amy could only nod because she was already a mess, she could feel that Jakes shirt was already soaking wet and they had only stood there for a minute.

"Santiago it's time to go." A deep voice said from behind an unmarked police car.

They pulled away and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Jake." Amy said with even more tears streaming down her face

"I love you too." Jake said wiping her tears with his thumbs to distract her from the tears that were flowing out of his eyes. They kissed, passionately but sweetly. It was a kiss that had to last them a year. They pulled away and she walked away to the car. She looked one last time at him as she got in the car and then she drove away. Jake walked back up to precinct with tears still streaming down his face. He sat at his desk and leaned back in his seat and in an attempt to try calm himself down he started slowly breathing in and out.

"She'll be OK Jake, she's strong and though." Terry said patting Jake on the arm. Holt told Jake to leave early and so he did. He went back to his empty apartment filled with memories of Amy. He watched Die Hard to try cheer to himself but that didn't even work and so he went to bed.

6 MONTHS LATER

Jake hadn't heard anything from Amy in 6 months. Everyday his thought were filled with questions like is she Ok? Is she even alive? His thoughts tortured him every day. Everyone at the precinct tried to cheer him up but the only thing that would cheer him up was seeing Amy. His case right now partly took his thoughts away because he had to go undercover for a few nights to bust a drug gang selling drugs in a night club in downtown Brooklyn.

It was his third undercover night. Rosa was working with him and to try and get some more info she was chatting up the bouncer at the door for a bit more info. Jake went inside at sat at the bar. He ordered a drink and then looked around a bit to see if anything was happening. As he scanned the large room his eyes immediately fell on someone he recognised. Amy. She had noticed him as well and now they were sitting at opposite side of the room looking right at each other. His mood immediately improved because Amy he finally found out that Amy was OK and alive. He badly wanted to get up and go over to her to kiss her but he knew he couldn't compromise her mission like that and so for five minutes they just sat there and looked at each other until she got up and started heading his way. He had absolutely no clue what she was doing but she knew exactly was she was doing. She sat beside Jake at the bar and ordered another drink. Jake didn't turn around to face her so that he wouldn't cause any suspicion and she was glad he didn't want to ruin her mission. She grabbed a napkin and a pen and started writing something down. Just as she finished Jake turned around to the bartender for another drink and that's when she slid him the napkin. He tried to focus on reading the napkin but he could feel her warmth and smell the perfume he got her for Christmas which completely messed with his head. Once he finally managed to focus he read the napkin. 'I need you to start flirting with me and then take me to dance. We need to talk.' Jake slightly nodded to show her he understood and immediately carried out her order.

"So what's such a pretty lady doing her alone huh?"

"Well her date stood her up." Amy said trying to look a little upset.

"Well whoever did that must be blind and stupid. How about we dance a little?" Jake said as he looked Amy up and down. He realised that she was wearing the black dress that she had bought for their anniversary.

"Don't you think you're a bit too confident?"

"No since I can see that you like it." Amy blushed and they went to dance. He took her to a place where it was bit quieter but still as busy so that they could talk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands firmly on her hips.

"God I've missed you." Amy said waiting for Jakes big grin to appear and it did.

"I've missed you too you don't even know how much." He said as a big smile appeared on Amy's face. He loved her smile; it gave him butterflies every time he saw it because he was mostly the reason that smile kept appearing.

"Are you OK? How's the mission?" Jake said a bit quieter.

"I'm fine and I think the mission will be over soon. We're getting really close. I'd give it another month or two at the most." Jake couldn't help but smile. That was the best news he's heard in 6 months. Jake had completely forgotten about Rosa but it was fine, he knew she'd manage without him. For two hours they danced, laughed, talked about how much they love each other and about how much they missed each other. It was a great night until she had to go.

"Jake, listen to me carefully. I need to go and I need you to kiss me so that I can slap you a leave. I'm sorry if it hurts. I love you." Jake kissed her, god he'd missed her lips and her touch. She kissed back for as long as she could then she pulled away and slapped him and then walked away. Before leaving the club she looked at Jake on last time and left. Jake rubbed his cheek and checked his phone. Rosa told him what she found and that she went home after she finished talking to him. She didn't tell him why she went home and he didn't care. Not right now anyway. The only thing that was on his mind right now was the fact that he got to see and kiss Amy for the first time in half a year. He went back to his empty apartment feeling happy for the first time in 6 months.

1 MONTH LATER

Amy was right just like she always was. She was coming home. She walked into the busy precinct and Charles was the first person to notice her.

"AMY!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Every one ran over to her, they all said hi, hugged her and told her how happy and relieved they were to see her but the only thing that was on her mind was Jake. Or to be more specific where is Jake?

"So guys where's Jake?"

"He's out working a case he should be back in about 10 minutes." She nodded and smiled at Terry who always knew what was going on in the precinct. She walked over to Jakes desk and sat in his seat which was facing her desk. Oh it felt good to be back she thought to herself. Jake walked into the precinct 15 minutes later and he realised someone was sitting in his seat straight away but he couldn't tell who it was from the way they were sitting. He walked over to see Amy sitting in the seat with a big grin that appeared on her face as soon as she saw Jake.

"Amy." He quietly whispered with a sigh of relief. She stood up and he immediately hugged her as tight as he could. He would never ever let her go again. They kissed not caring who would see them; they only cared about each other right now. They pulled away but their foreheads we still touching.

"I'm never ever, ever, ever letting you go again. Those were the most horrible seven months of my life. God I've missed you." he whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jake said as he leaned forward to kiss her again. They were finally back together for good and it was the best feeling that they had ever felt.


End file.
